Taking Over Me
by Dragons Kiss
Summary: Hermione has loved Harry from the moment she met him,But is Harry emotionally ready for a relationship after 's death?.What will she do?OOTP SPOILERS


Taking Over Me  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters...*grins evilly* but that doesn't mean I can't kidnap the actors *cut to scene with Tom Felton running across screen with Dragons Kiss chasing him with a net shouting "Come back here,I promise I'll feed you!!"*  
  
Summery:Hermione has loved Harry from the moment she met him,But is Harry emotionally ready for a relationship after ******'s death?.What will she do?  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Spoilers:Order Of The Phoenix,it made me cry and the character who died WILL BE MENTIONED AS DEAD IN THIS FIC!  
  
_______ _______ _______  
  
Hermione sat in the squishy blue seat of the Hogwarts Express and made herself comphortable. Her school things were all in the compartment above her and crookshanks was sleeping peacefully on the seat beside her. The boys were still out goofing off on the platform,laughing at the pranks Fred and George were playing.  
  
Hermione sighed,she could never figure out how they could find such pranks amusing. As the whistle of the Hogwarts Express blew for the children to get on Hermione pulled out the book she was currently reading. 'Standard book of spells grade 6'.  
  
Just as she was getting to 'Charms Advanced Levels:Chapter 4' the sliding-glass door slid opened and Harry and Ron stepped in.  
  
They had changed over the Summer,Ron,after many extensive exercise routines and Quidditch practices with Harry,became a lot taller,tanner and muscular. His arms were no longer lanky but buff and toned. His hair had lost some of it's boyish brick red and toned down into a mature copper.His eyes were still large and brown,they twinkled with excitement.  
  
Harry,Hermione noticed looked a lot healthier,after Sirius's death He had stopped eating and barely said anything,he just moped around. It looked like a couple months at the Burrow and out of 12 Grimmauld Place did him some good. He had become fuller and looked like he grew back to his normal weight,mind you he was still stringy. He no longer wore glasses,Professor Dumbledore did a complicated spell on his eyes for his birthday. He got a lot taller and from were Hermione was sitting she could have sworn that was stubble on Harry's chin. Was he growing a beard?  
  
But it wasn't only the boys that had changed over the summer,no,Hermione had done some changes to. Her hair was no longer frizzy but straight and slick,and she got it cut. It skimmed her shoulders and her bangs had grown longer to catch up with her hair (thanks to a magical hair growing tonic that she picked up in Diagon Ally) so it was tucked behind her ears,which she persuaded her parents to let her get peirced. She had her two original holes and now her cartilage pierced,accented with a small,golden hoop. She had bout makeup with her allowance and wore onyx black eye-liner that accented her light blue eyes. She wore natural tinted eye-shadow that consisted of dark brown and copper-gold. She had tried red lipstick but it made her skin look way to pale so she stuck with glossy lip shimmer that made her lips sparkle like diamonds in light. Now your probably wondering what caused this little make over of the bookworm who didn't care what she looked like...right?Well the answer can be summed up in one word-Harry.  
  
Hermione had been trying to catch Harry's eye since she met him on the train back at their first year at Hogwarts. His dashing green eyes and naturally messy black hair had caught her attention,but it was his sweet,caring personality,past,and loyalty that hooked her. Her mother had always told her to find a man who respected her and she would bet all of her knowledge that Harry would be the perfect guy. He was caring,considerate...sure he had a short temper,but his life was stressful,she wouldn't exactly be sunshine and daisy's if she was isolated from the Wizarding World when the man who killed her parents was on the lose and killed a friend of hers before her eyes,no one would.  
  
Hermione was pulled from her observation by Ron."Woah,Hermione...is that you?"He asked,his eyes wide as he looked her over. She felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze."Yes Ron,it's me...you act as if you've never seen me before."She commented,trying to bury herself in her book again."Well I haven't,not like this anyway...what happened to your hair? And are you wearing makeup?"He asked,he was in her face now,examining her eyeliner. She pushed him back into his seat,Harry was chuckling."Ron,please respect my personal space,it's not like you guys are the same from last year either."She said with a huff.  
  
Ron gave her a confused look,"What are you talking 'bout Hermione...we haven't changed a bit."He said defiantly,his arms crossed. Hermione cocked an eyebrow,"Oh really"She said,"Ron,your hair is copper,you've gotten taller,your tanner,your arms are fuller and muscular."She said and Ron looked at her,arms no longer crossed,Then she turned to Harry,"Harry,"Hermione began,not sure how to tell him he looked healthier without bringing up memory's of Sirius,"Your taller as well,and you look...er...fuller,You don't have your glasses,not to mention that stubble on your chin,what is with that anyway?"She asked.  
  
Harry shrugged and gave her a lopsided grin,"I dunno,I decided to grow a goatee...I've always thought they looked good so I decided to quite shaving" He said rubbing his chin. Hermione gave a grin,and the subject was dropped. Harry and Ron went to talking about quidditch and Hermione tuned them out and put her nose back in her book. She had stopped reading the words by now,instead she carefully peeked over the side of it and looked at Harry,who was sitting one seat over. He was smiling and making motions with his hand,making it dive and swerve like the movements of a broom. His emerald green eyes were dancing as he and Ron laughed about something or other. His hair fell over his eyes,which he brushed back immediately out of habit. Hermione's eyes went to were the hair had fallen,over his forehead,which,no clear of loose hair shone the scar. The scar that caused problems,for Harry and everyone around him,yet was a reminder of the power Harry held in his vain's,power that even the most powerful Wizard would kill for,in fact,that's exactly what happend. Voldemort killed Harry's parents for the power that a prophecy said Harry held. That scar was a blessing and a curse,because it was a reminder of Voldemorts defeat.  
  
Harry looked over and saw Hermione's eyes peeking through the book and raised an eyebrow,"Everything alright Hermione?"Harry asked. Hermione blushed and put the book in her lap,open,and looked at the words,"Yes,everything's fine" She assured,not looking from the pages. Harry looked confused over at Ron,who in turn shrugged.  
  
Hermione put her book in her bag and looked out the window,absently stroking Crookshanks. To embarrassed to look over at the boys she studied the scenery that flew past the window. The trolly had came past and Harry,as usual,bout a load of treats and split it,but Hermione declined. She wasn't very hungry and the last thing she needed was sugar. As Hermione was drifting into a sleep the door to the compartment opened and a boy with slick blonde hair and stormy gray eyes stood in the doorway,a smirk on his face."Well,If it isn't Potty and Weasle" He began,he obviously hadn't noticed Hermione in the corner."I'm surprised you'd even show your face here Malfoy,after your dads arrest and everything" Harry said coldly,Malfoy's eyes became stone cold as he was reminded of his family's embarrassing exposer of their connections to the Dark Arts.  
  
Draco's eyes finally landed on the back of Hermione's head,"Dropped that Mudblood eh Potter?"He asked,obviously not recognizing her. Hermione turned around,"What did you call me Malfoy?"She asked and the look on Draco's face as pricless. He eyed her over,from her hair to her curves."Granger,you clean up nicely" Hermione gave a disgusted snort and rolled her eyes. Draco gave one last smirk and walked away.  
  
"Gross!"Hermione said,"He thinks I clean up nicely"She shuddered,"He's not wrong" Harry said sincerly. Those three words made Hermione's heart race,Harry had just called her pretty. She blushed,"Thanks"She whispered. Harry smiled,"Your welcome" and Ron nodded,"Yeah 'Mione,I agree,you defiantly don't look like a chipmunk anymore"Ron said,his face full of a Cauldron Cake. Hermione glared,"Err"She sighed and Harry gave him a look that clearly said 'I can't believe you just called her that' .Ron just shrugged and asked Harry was he was giving him that look.  
  
*~-._.-~*  
  
As the train came to a stop Hermione yawned,She had fallen asleep after she had changed into her uniform. Hagrid was ushering the horrified looking First years to the lake,were they would be traveling across on boats."Hiya 'Arry,Ron. My,'Mione,don't you look nice" The half giant called with a smile. Hermione blushed and thanked him before heading over to the white Carrages. She,Ron,Harry and Ron's little sister Ginny got in one and it clotted to the front of the school. Students walked into the Main Hall and through the double doors,into the Great Hall,were they sat with their houses.  
  
Hermione had gotten a lot of compliments on her new apperence. She found it ironic how popular she became with a bit of makeup and a new hairsyle. She sat between Ron and Harry and waited for the sorting to begin.  
  
The double doors burst open and Professor McGonagall trooped in with about a hundred little first years after her,some had looks of horror on their faces,others held pure amazment. The sorting hat was placed in the middle of the Great Hall. The small,frayed hat sat upon a wooden stool,the First Years stared at it expectantly.  
  
The seam of the at ripped open and the hats mouth was formed and it began to sing.  
  
"The Dark Lord is unveiled,  
  
his followers flock to him.  
  
Promises are broken,  
  
Loyalty's quiver.  
  
A war is starting,  
  
doubt not were you rely.  
  
Be wary of were you stand,  
  
Or fall into the darkness hand.  
  
So you come here,  
  
At Hogwarts,School so Grand  
  
To learn how to defend yourself  
  
Against the dark hand.  
  
Should you choose to stay,  
  
and fight the good fight  
  
remember these wise words  
  
'Evil will fall to Lights immortal might' "  
  
The hall simmered quietly on the Hats words,and then it up roared in appluse. Professor McGonagall stood next to the stool and drew out a long parchment of paper. Smiling,she called the first name  
  
"Astra,Eve" a small girl with long red hair stepped up and sat down on the stool,the hat covering her green eyes.  
  
"RAVENCLAW" The hat shouted. The Ravenclaw table burst in applause as the little girl ran excitedly over to the table,shaking hands with people.  
  
The sorting hat had ended with "Zebin,Mitchell","HUFFLEPUFF".Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat happily. His blue eyes were full of joy at seeing the many students. Both he and Harry had stopped receiving mail telling them how insane they were. After Cornelius Fudge,the man who told them all they were fine,came out and admitted he had been covering the truth a lot of people began seeing the truth was in front of their faces but Dumbledore had excepted all apologize's happily.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As most of you know,we are in dark times. These times are not to be taken lightly but we must also enjoy the presence of the people around us. I ask that you have fun this year,whilst remembering the tragedy at hand,Now,enough of my blabber,lets eat!" the plates filled with food,all of it steaming and warm. Their goblets filled with ice cold pumpkin juice,and although a handful of first years gasped,people began to chow down.  
  
Harry and Ron immediately began talking about Quidditch practice for the year. Hermione sighed,she always felt left out when they talked about Quidditch,she loved watching the sport,but she didn't really like discussing things about it,so she pulled out the book she was reading earlier and picked up at the chapter she left off at.  
  
Hermione never really got that far on her book because people would stop and ask her about her summer and her new appearance,of course she didn't tell anyone the real reason she changed the way she looked,that was her secret,Instead she would smile and tell them she got board one Summer day and decided she needed a drastic change.  
  
Deciding she would catch up on reading later she put her book away and looked at her watch. They had about a half hour left of dinner,'Man,almost everyone here asked me about my change' she thought,she didn't think she changed THAT much...  
  
*~-._.-~*  
  
It was around 11:00pm when Dumbledore finally called the attention of the students and dismissed them with a good night. Harry,Ron and Hermione walked up to the Gryffindor Common room,just in time to catch the pass word as a prefect said it allowed for the First Years to be let in.  
  
The trio slipped in and sat by the fire. There was much talking going on and it got kinda loud. The crowd began to thin as people went to bed. Soon it was just Hermione,Ron,Harry and a handful of 7th,6th and 5th years.  
  
A 6th year girl by the name of Stacie Callaway walked up to Harry's chair. Stacie had fire red that skimmed her shoulders and dark,chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was olive tan and she wore deep red lipstick,eyelash extensions and heavy,metallic silver eye-shadow and eyeliner. She was pronounced the Gryffindor slut and her target for the past two years was Harry,the only guy she couldn't get to look her way. Yes,even Ron had had a crush on Stacie at some point and time but he wasn't willing to go all the way with her which ticked her off and made him a 'loser' in her eyes. In Hermione's eyes it just made Ron noble.  
  
"Hey Harry,how was your summer?"She asked him,smacking loudly on her bubble gum between words. Hermione could smell the bubble-gum with every smack and it made her stomach queasy,she hated the smell of bubble-gum,it always reminded her of the headache medicine her mom would give her,that smelled like Bubble-gum but tasted like bitter syrup.  
  
"Hi,it was fine"Harry replied,not even looking at her. At that moment one of Stacies friend called goodnight to her so she turned around to yell goodnight back. When her back was turned Harry made a face,pointing to Stacie's turned back and making a silent gagging noise and rolling his eyes.  
  
Hermione tried so hard to bite back a laugh,she really did,but it was so funny...Harry making faces like that to a pretty girl who could virtually have any guy she wanted,So Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
Stacie turned around quickly and glared at Hermione,"What's so funny Herriet?" She asked in a disgusted tone,Stacie knew very well that Hermione's name was not Harriet but then again Stacie and Hermione have always been rivals. Hermione guessed it was because Stacie was jealous that she had friends,good grades AND got Harry's attention without putting on a show.  
  
Stacie smirked as she looked over Hermione's appearance,"Well,well,well...look who decided to fit in,got tired of being an ugly little bookworm huh?"She asked,then she looked at the book in Hermione's lap,"Oh,I'm sorry,you still ARE an ugly little bookworm...that's why you never got a boyfriend Granger,I guess old habits die hard,or in your case,never die at all"She said smirking.  
  
Hermione didn't usually let Stacie's words get to her,but what she said about the boyfriend part was true and it had bothered Hermione. She had promised herself,before her first year started,that she would only focus on her school work and let socialism come last,that included boys and her appearance...that was until she met Harry. He was everything she wanted,but she didn't think she could ever get him,or any other guy for that matter,to think of her like that. Hermione felt her lungs contract and she defiantly thought she was going to cry so she put her head down.  
  
Harry got up,his eyes full of anger and he turned to Stacie. His sudden movment's caught Stacie by surprise and made Hermione lift her head again."Don't ever call Hermione ugly,she's a lot prettier that you are,even before her change,and she doesn't even try"He said harshly. Stacie was taken aback by his words and gave a little ''humpf'' and stomped off. It also caught Hermione by surprise,Did Harry just call her pretty?It certainly sounded like that.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and muttered that he was going to bed,he didn't even look at Hermione,Ron followed suit.  
  
Hermione sighed,and seeing no point in staying up any longer,went up to the Girls Dormitory.  
  
*~-._.-~*  
  
As she opened the door,she expected the other three girls to be asleep...and she was right,for the most part. Lavender and Pavarti were snoozing away,booth had Madam Pomfreys anti-acne cream on,their hair in curlers and eye covers over their eyes. But the third girl was awake,sitting on her bed,painting her nails.  
  
Hermione was relived that she was awake. Her name was Skye Lengits,a fellow 6th year.  
  
Skye and Hermione had become quick friends at the beginning of the year,they shared a room. They had a lot of the same interests,books,grades but Skye also had a wild side that Hermione respected. Skye was Hermione's only female friend and knew all of her secrets...including her crush on Harry.  
  
Skye looked up from her nails,which were now a deep nightblue and smiled.Skye had black hair that swept over her butt,deep cerulean eyes and a pale completion.  
  
"Wow,Hermione,Is that you?"She whispered as she capped her Nail Polish and placed it on her bedside table. She scooted over and patted the spot next to her and Hermione sat down.  
  
"Yeah,It's me...do you like it?"She asked."Yeah,I love it...It brings out a side of you that no body would a guessed you had"She said with a wink."Now,this change wouldn't have anything to do with a boy,about my hight,dark messy hair,green eyes,glasses...a scar on his head maybe?"Skye asked knowingly. Hermione blushed and giggled slightly,"You know very well it is"She said in a hushed voice. Skye grinned widely,"Has he noticed?" Hermione thought for a moment,"I don't really think it matters anymore"  
  
"Why is that?"Skye asked and Hermione told her what happened between Harry and Stacie.  
  
"Wow,if that wasn't a hint in your direction I don't know what one is!"Skye stated after listening carefully,laughing when Hermione got to the part were Harry told Stacie off.  
  
"Yeah,maybe"Hermione said doubtfully  
  
"No maybe Hermione! You've got everything,the looks,the personality,for all you know he could have had a crush on you for as long as you have had one on him! If I were you I would tell him how I felt"Skye advised her but Hermione shrugged,"I would get to nervous,and if it was all a misunderstanding,our friendship would be awkward"  
  
Skye sighed in defeat,"Fine,fine,don't listen to be...like usual,but when everything works out like I said and you find out Harry really DID have feeling for you and YOU did nothing about it don't say I didn't tell you so"She sing-songed.  
  
Hermione smiled and slipped into her own covers in the bed next to Skye's,"'Night Skye","Night Hermione"  
  
Hermione didn't go to bed write away,oh no...Her night wasn't finished.She had told Skye her day,now she had to tell her Diary...it had all of her secrets,from her worst fears to her crush on Harry.It spoke of 6 years worth of memories,from the Sorcerers stone to Sirius's death...all of it and she carried it everywhere with her,Which was easy,it was only a small red book with light blue pages she loved it,it was her Grandmothers so Hermione didn't wanna put a protection spell on it because the only one she knew was to make it so only the writer could see the writing...but then she wouldn't be able to read her Grandmothers entires.  
  
*~-._.-~*  
  
Hermione was in a rush. She woke up late,had to throw on something to ware,dig through her trunks for a robe,grab her books,schedule and homework then run down to breakfast.  
  
She had just made it to Charms and took her seat. The lesson dragged on for what seemed like forever!  
  
She walked out of the classroom and slung her books over to her other arm...a solitary book fell from it's pile without her noticing it and she walked off through the rush.  
  
At that moment Harry and Ron and left class,just as the Slytherins were coming in.  
  
A 6th year boy,who was known throughout the school picked up the little red book with blue pages,looked at it curiously and put it in his robes for safe keeping.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry,just had to stop there...so who is the boy who picked up Hermione's diary,was it Harry? Ron? or someone else? stay tuned to find out. 


End file.
